


Dead Already

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Loss, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 18:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10519101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Daryl and you had a complicated relationship at the best of times.The amount of people that constantly threatened your group didn't help.Especially when you always found yourself having close calls with death.





	

"You don't own me Daryl!" you shouted at him.

A couple of the others turned their attention your way.

"Just listen Y/n" Daryl had an anger in his voice despite trying to sound calm.

"No, you listen, I don't tell you what to do, so you need to stop trying to control me".

"I ain't doing" he yelled at you.

"Yes you are" you yelled back "I try and go on a run, you won't let me, I try and help the group fight, you won't let me".

"I'm tryin' to stop you from gettin' yourself killed" he argued.

"I can look after myself" you pushed at his chest "stop treating me like a child".

With that you pushed past him and stormed off back into the prison.

Later that day you headed out with Michonne and Hershel on a run.

"Where you going" Daryl asked cautiously as you made your way to the gates.

"On a run" you replied in a monotone voice.

"You know tha-" Daryl started but cut himself off and took a deep breath "ok, see you later".

A small smile graced your lips as you realised he was trying.

"See you later" you smiled at him as you gave him a chaste kiss.

\----

He couldn't believe this was happening.

He shouldn't have allowed you to go, this was his fault.

There you were, kneeling between Michonne and Hershel with the Govenor standing over you.

Rick was trying to talk the Govenor down but it wasn't looking good.

He had a tank for crying out loud.

You wouldn't look up at him and your face showed no expression.

Then he swung the blade.

Hershel was covered in his own blood and the shooting started.

Daryl saw you and Michonne try and move to cover but then it all got too chaotic for him to keep an eye on you.

Eventually, the shooting stopped, but the place was crawling in walkers.

"Daryl we have to go" Beth spoke from beside him.

"I gotta find her" Daryl replied as he went to head towards the gates.

"Daryl stop" Beth grabbed his arm "you won't make it through, we have to go" she pleaded with him.

And even though it tore him apart, Daryl turned and ran off with Beth.

Not knowing if you were alive or dead.

\----

You'd been separated from everyone in the mayhem.

Who knew if anybody was even still alive.

After you'd free'd yourself and the fighting stopped you were forced to flee.

Running through the woods, you had no idea if you would ever see anybody again... see him again.

Almost 3 days later you found some railway lines and signs for a place called Terminus.

It was a shot at safety, maybe even another group you could join.

They would never be like your old group.

They would never be Daryl.

\----

Well, your luck was about as good as it usually was.

You had walked into the Terminus trap.

As you were tied up and dragged from the filthy container they had thrown you in, you prepared for your end.

They dragged you into a dreary room with a trough in the middle.

As you were thrown to your knees you heard them bringing more people in.

Your eyes caught his immediately.

Without thinking you made a move to get up and go to him but one of the guys behind you kicked the back of your knees and forced you back to the ground.

"What was that about pretty lady?" the creep asked you as he knelt down to be at eye level to you.

You wouldn't have answered him even if there hadn't been a gag in your mouth.

\----

Glenn was beside you as they started going along the line.

From the corner of your eye, you could see Daryl struggling to get a look at you.

After finally accepting the sad fact that you would never see him again, you finally had, but it would be the last time.

Blood splattered across your face as the guy to your left was killed.

Then the footsteps moved to stand behind you.

You closed your eyes as you awaited the blow.

But it didn't come.

The leader came into the room and struck up a conversation with his goons before talking to Rick.

Once he left your last moments continued to roll on once more.

The bat made contact with the back of your skull and you blacked out.

\----

Your senses began coming back to you.

Wait... you were dead though, right?

"not like we even know how many of 'em there are" a familiar voice could be heard in the distance.

With great effort you forced your eyes open.

At first the bright light was too much as you blinked multiple times.

The conversation in the room came to a halt and you heard footsteps rush towards you.

"Y/n! Hey!" rough hands came to rest on either side of your head gently.

Forcing your eyes open once and for all you felt a smile cross your lips.

"Daryl" you muttered in a hoarse voice.

"How you feeling?" he asked with worry in your eyes.

"Like some dick hit me with a baseball bat" you joked.

Daryl didn't seem to think you were as funny as you did.

"I thought you were..." he drifted off.

"I'm fine" you reached up to touch him "I'm fine" you repeated.

\----

The group went through a lot after that.

You got rid of the douche bags from Terminus.

Lost Beth. Bob. Tyrese. Noah.

But now you had found Alexandria, and things were looking up.

Removing the hoard from the quarry had been a challenge and you almost thought you'd lost Daryl.

But when the walls fell and you were overrun he showed up like always.

Ron had been somebody you felt had a few issues for a while now but you never thought he would do what he did.

As Carl was in the medical room with Denise, you sat outside with Daryl.

He was more quiet than usual.

"What happened out there?" you risked the question.

He turned to look at you with anger in his eyes "I don't wanna talk 'bout it".

Then just like that he got up and walked away, leaving you sat there shocked.

\----

Since then Daryl had become distant from you.

Aside from necessary conversation you barely spoke.

He went on runs more frequently and you were left to grow angrier and angrier on your own.

After sitting inside those walls for days on end you finally snapped.

You grabbed some gear and made your way towards the gates.

Before you reached them, they opened anyway and Daryl and Rick came through.

You noticed somebody else in the backseat too.

Daryl got out first and headed over to you, "where you going?" he asked casually.

"Out on a run" you replied.

He nodded his head "be safe" and walked away.

It hurt that he didn't try to stop you.

Though you hated overprotective Daryl, this Daryl didn't seem to give a crap if you lived or died.

Noticing Rick watching you, you snapped out of your daze, forced a smile and left.

\----

Things only got worse from then.

You rarely spoke to Daryl and no longer even slept in the same room.

Neither of you addressed the issue but the whole group knew that the tension was only growing.

When you woke up and were told that Daryl had gone out again you simply sighed.

"We're going to get him" Glenn told you "you coming?"

You shook your head before turning and walking away.

"Y/n hey" Sasha came into step beside you "how are you doing?"

"Fine" you answered bluntly.

"That's a lie" she confronted you.

Stopping in your tracks you spun around to face her "what is it to do with you".

She held her hands up in a show of surrender "I'm just saying. You need to talk to Daryl".

You scoffed at her before turning and walking away.

\----

As you were forced to kneel before them all your mind went over the past few weeks.

How could you have both been so stubborn.

Seeing Daryl knelt across from you with a blanket wrapped around his form made you realise how important he was to you.

You noticed Abraham being beaten and your mind wandered further.

"Hello there" Negan came to stand in front of you "you do not look like you are paying attention" he grinned at you.

Negan whistled to get your attention and finally your eyes snapped up to his.

"Nice to see you're finally with us sweetheart" Negan continued smiling.

Daryl launched at him from behind.

Negan didn't seem bothered at all as he ordered his men to pull Daryl back in line.

He made some speech about not allowing that before the bat started swinging once more.

\----

DARYL'S P.O.V

\----

He turned on her.

This was all his fault.

Blood dripped down your face as your eyes met his one last time.

Another few swings and your body went lifeless.

He felt as though he couldn't breath anymore.

He had pushed you away lately in hopes that it would protect you.

And ultimately he had caused your death.

"Load him up" Negan's voice came as men grabbed his body and hauled him to his feet.

His eyes were glued to your brutally beaten body.

They threw him in the van and it all went dark.

Let death come, he thought.

I just died already.


End file.
